Titans on Social Media
by Shadystar
Summary: What would it be like if the Titans used social media? Read and find out. More ideas welcome but try to keep it clean. Revised.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've seen lots of fan made facebook/text conversations for other shows but only a few for Teen Titans (like 2 or 3). So I wondered: What would it be like if they used social media like most people nowadays? Of course, I have no idea how to make one of those pictures, so this is the best I can do. I'm in the middle of another Titan's story ('The Odd Couple') but kind of got a bit of writers block on how to continue, so I took a little break to recharge and could only come up with a few. First one was inspired by my friend who posted "Jinxed" on her status a few days ago and thats kind of what sparked the idea (Jinx's first two comments were actually mine; the rest of the for that one were made up {except Beast Boy's comment}). **

**Feel free to suggest any other conversation ideas in the reviews and I might post them (with proper credit, of course). Just try to keep it clean (don't want to have to up the rating) and avoid crossover characters- using other DC comic characters okay (though I'm not quite as familiar with them and their personalities); I just don't want to have to re-categorize as a crossover (but references to or mentioning other shows/movies/books are okay).**

**REVISED: It's come to my attention that the original version appeared too much to be in a 'script format'. So to try to avoid violating the website guidelines and risk having this deleted, I tried to revise a bit by adding some background information (I want to try to keep the social media part a consistent format; if possible). Hopefully the new information will improve the stories; I tried to avoid being too wordy, but still descriptive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, anything pertaining to the DC comics universe, or Facebook/any other social networking site (If I did I would be rich).**

* * *

About a year ago Robin decided to allow the Titans to have social media accounts to connect with the Titan community in a less urgent manner. The only conditions being that they stayed in 'private mode', didn't disclose any secret identities, and didn't friend fans or civilians. Some how many of the Titans wound up friending villains- Robin only allowed them to accept the requests just in case the villains shared any incriminating evidence; as social media tends to have that effect on most people. Cyborg added accessible apps to all the Titan's communicators for easy access. Lets see how the Teen Titans take on social networking.

Raven updates her status

Raven was in her room meditating. It's a method she uses to keep her emotions and her powers in check. Meditation is a practice that usually takes Raven hours of reflection. Like cleaning your room, Raven has realized that in meditation you can't successfully get rid of the unwanted clutter without finding it, carefully observing it, accepting it as something you don't need in your life, and properly disposing of it. Unfortunately, after years of trying to suppress her thoughts, Raven realized she was a packrat when it came to her emotion and memories; her mind was long overdue for some spring cleaning. Today Raven started to think deeply about her life:

*She's the spawn of a powerful demon, who had tried to kill her and her friends while taking over Earth; which she was destined to be responsible for the demise of said planet since the day she was born.

*She can't truly feel her emotions without the risk of losing control of her powers and damaging something or someone. For Raven, the only feeling worse than the numbness she felt from having to cut off her emotions, was dealing with the guilt from the damage her emotions caused; and guilt is the third most powerful emotion a person can possess (with love and hate being the first two).

*Unlike most children who were raised by their parents or even family members, she was pretty much raised by monks who spent hours every day for years training her to control her powers.

*Even after years of training, she still doesn't seem to have full control over her emotions or powers.

*The only guys who ever showed interest in her were some of the villains she fought. One of them being a dragon that was trapped in a book for about 1000 years and tricked her into freeing him by telling her she was beautiful (he was the first and only person to this day that had ever said she was beautiful). Another being a conceited testosterone-filled adrenaline junky who said he liked her 'feisty' attitude; most likely only because he liked the challenge of making a strong-willed woman submissive to him.

*Though she had friends, many times they saw her as creepy. Especially Beast Boy who, much to Raven's chagrin, was probably her best friend on the team.

Robin told Raven that she needed to share her thoughts and feeling more with the Titan community, so that they can understand her better. And she decided what better way to do that than by posting a status.

Raven's friends saw her status and start thinking about their own misfortunate pasts– most of them being orphans and victims of traumatic events. They understood where Raven was coming from, especially one friend in particular who was considered unlucky.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Raven's status:** Do you ever get the feeling that bad luck just seems to follow you wherever you go?

_(Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx, Robin, and Starfire liked this)_

**Jinx commented:** Welcome to the club. Unfortunately, there's no membership fruit basket.

**Beast Boy:** Is there a cookie basket? :-)

**Cyborg:** What about a muffin basket?

**Starfire:** How about a bouquet of the dead plants?

**Robin:** Balloons?

**Jinx:** Not in the budget, just be glad membership is free.

**Raven:** I guess there is a bright side.

**Jinx:** Oops, spoke too soon. Membership is now $30 a month.

**Raven:** Just my luck.

_(Jinx likes this)_

* * *

Aqualad's posted a comment on Speedy's wall

It was the morning after Aqualad's birthday. Most people would still be hyped up on residual birthday bliss after a gathering with all of their close and even distant friends. But not Aqualad, he was still upset by what his supposed best friend, Speedy, had planned for his party. Instead of discussing it with him directly face-to-face, Aqualad decided to go the much easier route: write about it on his friend's timeline. Of course many of the other Titans couldn't help but follow the mini online feud.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Aqualad ~ Speedy**: Really?

**Speedy replies:** What are you crying about now?

**Aqualad:** If you must know, I'm upset with you.

**Speedy:** I figured that, Genius. But why?

**Aqualad:** My surprise birthday party dinner last night….

**Speedy:** What about it?

**Aqualad:** Bumblebee said that all you had to do was pick the restaurant.

**Speedy:** And I did.

**Aqualad:** Did you really think that I would enjoy sushi?

**Speedy:** They had a big fish tank. I thought you would enjoy seeing the fish and talking with them.

_(Mas and Menos like this)_

**Aqualad:** Why would I want to communicate with my dinner before I eat it? Besides, you know I don't eat fish.

_(Beast Boy and Tramm like this)_

**Speedy:** I thought it was a phase.

**Aqualad:** My feelings are not a phase. This is a part of who I am!

_(Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Raven, and Tramm like this)_

**Speedy:** Gees, you water signs are so crabby.

_(Cyborg and Kid Flash like this)._

**Starfire:** Pardon me, dearest friend Speedy. I do not wish to be rude but I do believe the term in which you are looking for is "lobstery".

_(Robin likes this)_

* * *

Cyborg updates his status:

Cyborg had just completed his nightly reboot/ sleep cycle. Since Robin had scheduled training in the afternoon, Cyborg started his reboot earlier than normal the night before so that he could wake up early to work on the T-car (also known as his 'baby') before making breakfast for his teammates; minus Beast Boy who always protested his meat-tastic recipes. When he started working on his car he noticed something seemed off. He looked through the car window and saw that the inside of his car was trashed. He decided to examine the scene, trying to look for evidence of who could do such a thing to his baby. When he opened the car door he noticed an unpleasant yet familiar smell radiating from the inside. He also noticed an unusual color of what appeared to be fur on the upholstery of his seats.

Instead of confronting his suspect head on, he decided to give the culprit a chance to confess, publicly. He stayed silent most of the morning. When his friends asked what was wrong, he just told them to them: "Read my status."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Cyborg's Status:** Okay, who do it?

**Raven commented:** Who did what?

**Starfire:** Whatever could be troubling you, friend?

**Cyborg:** Don't play dumb with me! At least one of you took the T-car out for a joy ride while I was rebooting last night.

**Robin:** Are you sure, Cy?

**Cyborg:** I left my baby in perfect condition and now the seats are all torn up and it smells like wet dog! Beast Boy?

**Beast Boy:** I swear dude, it wasn't me.

**Cyborg:** And I guess you also didn't get green fur all over my seats?

**Beast Boy:** Dude, why won't you believe me? It wasn't me!

**Soto's Dog:** Sorry Cyborg; that was me. Don't worry, I'll pay for the damages.

**Beast Boy:** Told you!

* * *

Beast Boy posted a meme on his timeline:

Beast Boy had some downtime before training began so he was surfing the internet look at funny and clever memes. The changeling came across one he really liked that reminded him of his team and posted it on his timeline. Unfortunately, someone he friended (who was as obsessed with TV and movies as Beast Boy was) decided to highjack Beast Boy's personally meaningful status.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Beast Boy posts picture:** "Keep calm because when there's trouble, you know who to call."

_(Robin likes this)_

**Control Freak commented:** Ghostbusters?

_(Blackfire, Mumbo, and Red X like this)_

* * *

Starfire posted online quiz results to her wall: 'What are your two most useful superpowers?'

It was the middle of the night. Everyone in Titans Tower was asleep. Everyone except Starfire, who woke up at 2 and just couldn't get back to sleep. She didn't wish to awaken her slumbering friends from their nightly repose. So to kill some time before her friends arose, Starfire decided to go on the computer in the ops room. She still didn't understand what earthlings did for entertainment on the computer, luckily Robin and Cyborg had taught her how to search for information online and Cyborg had set the homepage as a search engine for easy access.

Starfire decided to search: 'Fun things on the internet'. After clicking a few links and accidently screening through a few websites that made her blush, she found a promising link: 'online quizzes'. One quiz on the site in particular sparked her interest and afterwards she was happy with the results.

Starfire realized that she must share this with not only her housemates, but all of her friends. She clicked the button under the quiz that said 'share'. It opened up a link to the networking site she occasionally used and she logged in. Starfire wanted to make sure that her friends would share their results, so she added a message before she posted it on her wall. She took some other quizzes online to pass the time, but she didn't find them as interesting as the first one.

Before the Tamaranean went to bed later that night; she decided to check her page. She was glad to see that many of her friends had responded. But it appeared that one of her friends (her best friend) wasn't as thrilled with their results as she was with hers.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Starfire commented on her results:** Please friends, take this quiz and tell me what your results were. I believe the results to be most accurate. The quiz stated that the most special gifts I possess are: shooting bolts of energy and flying.

**Cyborg commented:** Superhuman strength and a high aptitude for technology.

**Raven:** Empathic healing and telekinesis.

**Red X:** Proficiency in martial arts and teleportation.

**Beast Boy:** Shape shifting and animalistic powers.

**Terra:** Affinity for Earth and the ability to cause natural disasters.

**Kid Flash:** Super speed and the ability to go through solid objects.

**Jinx:** Sorcery and advanced acrobatics.

**Aqualad:** Breathing underwater and communicating with sea creatures.

**Bumblebee:** Size altering and flying.

**Speedy:** Enhanced agility and marksmanship.

**Robin:** This quiz is stupid.

**Beast Boy:** Why Dude? What were your powers?

**Robin:** I don't want to talk about it.

**Cyborg:** C'mon, man!

**Starfire:** Please share with us, Robin.

**Robin:** Fine. Proficiency in martial arts and… Hitting things with a stick.

_(Beast Boy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Red X, and Speedy like this)._

**Red X:** Sucks to be you, Kid.

**Robin:** Shut up!

**Red X:** Or else what, Chuckles? Seriously, what are you going to do- hit me with a stick?

_(Beast Boy, Control Freak, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Mad Mod, Mas, Menos, Mumbo Jumbo, Raven, Slade, and Speedy like this)_.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was able to think of a few more. I********n this chapter I decided to combine the first three into one storyline, everything else is considered a series of isolated events (unless otherwise mentioned). ****The third part of the first shot was inspired a bit by a Teen Titan Short video (and one of Beast Boy's theories in 'X'). **

**The last one has a short summary on part of my theory of what happened after Terra came back to life and what would have happened if there was another season after 'Trouble in Tokyo'. I plan on using the theory in a future story and in more detail (Though the storyline won't really revolve around Terra). If you got any ideas or scenarios you'd like to see, let me know.**

******REVISED: It's come to my attention that the original version appeared too much to be in a 'script format'. So to try to avoid violating the website guidelines and risk having this deleted, I tried to revise a bit by adding some background information (I want to try to keep the posts/comments a consistent format; if possible). Hopefully the new information will improve the stories; I tried to avoid being too wordy, but still wanted to be descriptive enough.**

******** Sorry I noticed that I accidently loaded chapter two from another story here during an update and when I deleted it instead of editing it, I had to delete and repost all the other chapters to put it back into order, my bad but it's all fixed now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Batman, anything related to the DC comics universe, or social media websites (Again, I would be rich if I did). ****Please R&R ,****as you can see, I DO read them and take them seriously. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd, and Red X posted a meme on their timelines:

It was morning in Jump City. Robin was up before his teammates, per usual. While he loved his current status as leader of the Teen Titans, he couldn't help but feel somewhat nostalgic about his childhood once in a while. Well, nostalgic about the parts of his childhood that weren't too traumatic. After all, he didn't want to be 'Robin: Boy Wonder' all the time. Sometimes he wished he could just be 'Dick Grayson'.

While he and his former mentor, Bruce Wayne, weren't exactly on friendly terms as of lately, they did occasionally do public appearances together to throw off suspicion from the media; who would love to dig up dirt on why the adopted son of a billionaire playboy was feuding with his adopted father. Not to mention that Dick was pretty much forced to keep in contact with Bruce- seeing as he owns the island for Titan's Tower and agreed to pay for gadgets, obstacle courses, and all the bills, as well as continuing his adoptive son's trust fund/ allowance; so long as Dick still kept in touch and visited on holidays/special occasions.

It's been awhile since Robin's checked his 'other account' that none of the other Titans knew about, so he decided to log in and erase the history after, of course. Although that did seem a bit too meticulous, seeing as it was on his private laptop, after the incident with Ding Dong Daddy, he didn't like to take any more chances. Even though his friends now knew his identity (after showing them what was in the case he won back from Ding Dong Daddy), he still didn't like to talk about it. The local media of Jump City was always interested in leaking stories about the Titans on the news, often taking a ferry to the island to try to interview the Titans or snoop around. Robin knew his secret identity would be the talk of sweeps week; consequently exposing Batman's secret identity as well.

Dick scrolled through his account to see what his past family and friends were up to. One message in particular caught his eye.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Bruce Wayne posted a meme on his wall:** 'I'm not saying I'm Batman, I'm just saying no one has ever seen me and Batman in the same room together.'

_(Alfred Pennyworth, Barbara Gordon, Clark Kent, Damian Wayne, and Tim Drake like this)_

**Dick Grayson commented:**You don't say.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Dick smirked; 'I guess that's one way to throw off suspicion', he thought to himself.

The teen decided to head into the kitchen and grab something to eat. Since the others would be up soon and Cyborg would most likely make breakfast, he just grabbed an apple.

He came back to his laptop and noticed that there were banner notes on the screen that alerted him of new posts added to his newsfeed. He refreshed the page, and at the top he noticed a familiar, yet slightly different post on his newsfeed.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Jason Todd posted a meme on his wall:** "I'm not saying I'm Red-X, I'm just saying no one has ever seen me and Red-X in the same room together."

**Dick Grayson commented:** Come to think of it…

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

'He's probably just trying to mess with me.' Dick thought to himself and decided to just ignore it (after leaving a joke reply). 'He always was a bit of a troublemaker.' Grayson concluded.

Just then the Teen Titans leader heard a sound from the ops room. He peaked around the corner of the hallway to see Beast Boy rummaging through the refrigerator.

'Probably trying to make a tofu breakfast before Cyborg can smell up the house with meat.' The leader thought to himself.

He noticed when Beast Boy closed the fridge door that, in addition to the tofu products in one of his hands, he had his communicator open in the other; most likely checking the newsfeed on his account. Robin decided that Dick had enough reminiscing for one day and decided to switch back to his other account. Once he got to the newsfeed, another post came to his attention.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Red-X posted a meme on his wall**: "I'm not Jason Todd; I'm just saying no one has ever seen me and Jason Todd in the same room together."

**Beast Boy commented:** I knew it!

**Robin:** We caught you!

**Red X:** It said "I'm not Jason Todd." Keep guessing, kids.

* * *

Beast Boy posted on Raven's wall

Beast Boy noticed that Raven was really reclusive today. Well, more reclusive than what was considered normal for Raven. She wouldn't even answer her door. So BB decided to send her something online. He searched through a lot of uplifting saying to cheer her up. But instead of going with something deep and wise, Beast boy, being a self-proclaimed 'comic relief guy' and all, decided to try to send something he thought was funny and reminded him of her. He found a cartoon gif of a girl in black who went from frowning to smiling with a caption that he decided that would be perfect for her.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Beast Boy posted a meme on Raven's Wall**: 'Cheer up, emo kid!'

**Raven commented:** I'm Goth, not emo!

_(Goth Boy likes this)_

**Beast Boy:** I don't know; you seem emo to me.

**Raven:** How can I be emo? I don't cry all the time- in fact I never show my emotions. And I don't sit around begging for attention, most of the time I sit in my room meditation.

**Beast Boy:** Um… good point.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Beast Boy couldn't find another one that was as perfect as that picture, so he recreated it (with Cyborg's help) to change the caption.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Beast Boy posted a meme on Raven's wall**: 'Cheer up, Goth kid'

_(Goth Boy and Raven like this)_

**Raven commented:** That's better.

* * *

Terra wrote on Raven's wall

After Terra came back to life she found out she no longer had her powers, so she decided to try and lead a normal life by returning to high school. When Beast Boy confronted her, she pretended not to remember who he was because she just wanted to be normal again. Not to mention the guilt she felt from betraying the Titans, even though Beast boy assured her they all forgave her. But without her powers, she knew there was no place for her on the team.

Eventually, her powers came back a few months after her rebirth and with the stress of high school causing her to lose control; she decided to drop out. When she returned to the Titans, they all welcome her back; especially Beast Boy. Ever since Terra was reinstated as a member of the Titans, she and Beast Boy had started dating again; though the two decided not to rush into a serious relationship anytime soon.

But since her return, Terra can't help but feel jealous around Raven, who seems to have grown a closer bond to the green shape shifter during the earth manipulator's absents. Terra decided it was time to send Raven a clear message- literally!

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Terra ~ Raven: ** Keep your hands off my man!

_(Beast Boy and Cyborg like this)_

**Raven Commented:** Excuse me?

**Terra:** I got turned into stone saving your sorry butt and you think he's fair game? Home-wrecker!

**Raven:** You're calling _me_ a 'home-wrecker'? Those who cause earthquakes shouldn't throw stones. In fact, those who move into another person's home and attempt to destroy them and their friends should not be calling said person a home-wrecker!

_(Robin and Starfire like this)_

**Beast Boy:** C'mon ladies, there's no need to fight over me. ;-)

**Raven:** Wait, this is about Beast Boy? Keep him.

_(Aqualad, Bumblebee, Cyborg, Jinx, Kid Flash, Mas, Menos, Red X, Robin, Slade, Speedy, and Starfire like this)_

**Beast Boy:** Awww...! :-(

_(Raven likes this)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. This one is a bit shorter than the previous ones. The first one was based on a scenario suggested by Sulfus. The second was another one inspired by a Teen Titans Short video, and the last one references a previous chapter. **

**I don't own Teen Titans, anything in the DC comics universe, or any social media websites referred to or mentioned in this fanfic.**

** As always: Please R&R and enjoy.**

* * *

Cyborg posts a picture and a message:

It was about almost 6pm, Cyborg took the elevator from the garage to the ops room; which he found to be empty. Starfire and Robin left a few minutes ago to pick up dinner; Raven was in her room as usual, and Cyborg hasn't seen Beast Boy all day. He started to head in the kitchen and found something that smelt and looked amazing, it appeared to be homemade cookies, still cooling down on the tray. Thinking nothing of it, the half mechanical man shoved a handful into his mouth and mindlessly swallowed. After which he noticed a very strong aftertaste and he found himself rushing to the nearest trash can to try to throw it back up, though he was very unsuccessful in doing so.

'Who on earth can make such an evil dish?' Cyborg thought to himself.

Like many before him, he decided to find his answer online.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Cyborg posted a picture with a message on his timeline:** YUCK! Who's the genius who made these monstrosities? Was that one of your nasty tofu recipes, BB? X-P

**Beast Boy commented:** Why are you always blaming me for everything?! I haven't even cooked today; I'm on my way home from the arcade!

_(Kid Flash, Más, and Menos like this)_

**Cyborg:** Then it must have been Raven. And to think, I just recovered from the last time she cooked.

(Beast Boy and Robin like this)

**Raven:** Ouch.

**Cyborg:** Well, it's true.

**Raven:** Well, it wasn't me. I haven't cooked anything since then.

**Cyborg:** Well… You're the worst cook in the house! So who else could create such vile cookies?

**Starfire:** Pardon me, Cyborg. But the cookies of which you speak… Were such cookies perchance on top of the oven?

**Cyborg:** Oh. I'm sorry, Star. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just really taken by surprise.

**Starfire:** How many of the cookies did you consumed?

**Cyborg:** About 2 or 3, but there were like 10 there so I left enough for the others.

**Starfire:** I trust that you do not have any plans to go out this ending of the week?

**Cyborg:** Um… No. Why?

**Starfire:** No reason in particular.

**Cyborg:** STARFIRE?!

**Starfire:** Those 'cookies' of which you have consumed… It is quite possible that said cookies may have been 'treats' for the Silkie.

_(Beast Boy and Robin like this)_

**Cyborg:** Oh, so those were just silkworm treats? Don't worry about it Star, I don't mind a little tummy ache.

**Starfire**: Well, not quite. You see, my little bumgorf has been struggling with the irregularities and those treats contained an extremely potent Tamaranean laxative.

_(Aqualad, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Raven, Robin, and Speedy like this)._

* * *

Starfire writes on Blackfire's wall

Though Blackfire had betrayed her on many occasions, Starfire still missed her big sister. When Starfire heard some exciting news about Blackfire, she was eager to find out more.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Starfire ~ Blackfire:** Dearest sister, I offer you many congratulations on your nuptials.

**Blackfire commented:** How did you find out it about it?

**Starfire:** I have heard about it through the vine of the grape. Please tell me, who is my newest in-law of the brother variety?

**Blackfire:** Do you remember the last time we saw each other?

**Starfire:** The time of which you had arranged for me to wed that grotesque worm of the slime? Though I have since forgiven you; that, I cannot ever forget.

**Blackfire:** Say hello to the new Mrs. Worm-of-the-slime.

_(Beast Boy, Cyborg, Galfore, Raven, and Robin like this)_

* * *

Aqualad's Status

Aqualad heads for the bathroom when he notices the door is locked. He knew who was in there and what they were doing as this was a daily argument for the Titans East and Aqualad was getting frustrated. Since arguing never helped in this situation, Aqualad decided to take a different approach and it appears the Titans East aren't the only one's suffering.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Aqualad's Status:** Seriously, there are 5 people and one bathroom! I mean, how hard is it to get a mirror and do your hair in your own room?

_(Beast Boy, Cyborg, Más, Menos, Raven, Speedy, and Starfire like this)_

**Speedy comment**: I know, right? The queen Bee can be a royal pain in the behind sometimes.

**Bumblebee:** He's talking about you, your highness.

_(Aqualad, Más, and Menos like this)_

**Beast Boy:** You think you guys got it bad? Try telling that to Robin.

_(Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire like this)_

**Robin:** And just what is that supposed to mean?

**Raven:** You spend hours in the bathroom working on your hair and you get defensive when we interrupt.

_(Batman, Batgirl, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire like this)_

**Robin:** That's not true.

**Cyborg:** Really, Man? Because yesterday when you were fixing your hair and I rushed you out of the bathroom, you tried to hit me with a stick.

_(Red X likes this)_

**Robin:** It's a staff, not a stick!


	4. Chapter 4

**Back by popular demand (well, close enough). The second one was based on my own struggles in life with having an uncommon name and I thought it would be fun opportunity to channel that to a character with a name that is very close to mine. The other two are just things were mostly just random things that came to mind.**

**Claim: I don't own Teen Titans, Batman, anything pertaining to the DC universe or mustard. As Always: Please R&R and enjoy.**

* * *

Beast Boy's Fan page

Beast Boy, the self-proclaimed comedian, decided to put a Joke of the Day column official Beast Boy fan page. The jokes usually consisted of musings of things he observed or randomly thought about. Unlike their personal accounts, Robin allowed the Titans to have their fan page set to 'public'; as long as they didn't disclose any personal information about the team. Of course, Robin made a rule that the Titans follow any social media pages that another Titan put up to avoid making anyone feel left out, and the villains and some former mentors followed all of the official Titan fan pages to keep tabs on them (and of course the Titans followed them, as well; for the same reasons). Most of the Titans grew weary of Beast Boy's annoying jokes, until someone decided to do something about it.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Beast Boy's Fan Page- Joke of the Day:** If Red X and Starfire had a baby; would they call it 'Red Star'?

_(Red X likes this)_

**Red Star commented:** Well, this is most unsettling.

_(Starfire likes this)_

**Starfire:** Agreed. This gives me the jeebies of the heebie variety, as well_._

_(Control Freak, Más, Menos, Red Star, and Robin like this)_

**Robin: **Seriously, Beast Boy! Do I need to suspend your fan page again?

_(Adonis, Aqualad, Aquaman, Argent, Batgirl, Batman, Billy Numerous, Blackfire, Bobby, Brother Blood, Brain, Bumblebee, Catwoman, Cheshire, Control Freak, Cyborg, Dr. Chang, Dr. Light, Elasti-Girl, Fang, Fixit, Flash, Galfore, Gizmo, Goth Boy, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Harley Quinn, Herald, Hot Spot, Jericho, Jinx, Johnny Rancid, Joker, Kid Flash, Killer Moth, Kitten Kyd Wykkyd, Kole, Larry, Lightening, Mad Mod, Melvin, Moth, Mammoth, Más, Menos, Mumbo Jumbo, Negative Man, Pantha, Poison Ivy, Punk Rocket, Raven, Red Star, Red X, Robotman, SeeMore, Silkie, Slade, Speedy, Starfire, Teether, Terra, Thunder, Timmy Tantrum, Tramm, Wildebeest, Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman like this)_

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

20 minutes later Raven started an online petition that she posted on her fan page: "Stop Beast Boy's Jokes of the Day". The petition received over 300 signatures in the first half hour. From that day on, Robin has officially banned Beast Boy from posting daily jokes on his fan page.

* * *

Starfire's Status

Starfire went to the mall of shopping, as she did many weekends when there was no present threat to the city. Usually she would ask Robin to go with her, but he had to go out of town for 'business' reasons. Somehow Starfire had managed to coax Raven into coming with her; probably because Robin played the leader card and ordered Raven to go to the mall with Starfire so she wouldn't be upset while he was gone.

After a few hours of browsing through stores, they took a break in the food court. Starfire was eating what she called 'the dogs made of corn' (drenched with mustard, of course) and Raven was drinking green tea (since that was the only type of tea the food court served). That's when a group of boys walked up and attempted to flirt with them. Starfire introduced herself and Raven to the boys, seeing as Starfire liked making new friends. One of the boys made a weird comment and all the other boys started to laugh. After Raven explained to Starfire what it meant, Starfire felt insulted. When they got home later that day Starfire decided that she needed to vent.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Starfire's status:**Just when I thought the people on Earth were 'nice', it turns out that they can be total Zorrgnargs.

**Raven commented:** I told you Starfire: It's all in the past. Just forget about it and move on.

**Robin:** Did something happen at the mall?

**Raven:** Nothing really. There was a group of stupid boys and they said some stupid things.

**Robin:** Did they harass you?

**Starfire:** Oh, Robin! It was terrible! I was trying to make the friends with a group of males at the mall; but when I introduced Raven and myself, they had made a comment about our names that I did not understand until Raven told me what it meant.

**Robin:** What did they say?

**Raven:** They said we had stripper names.

_(Adonis and Red X like this)_

**Robin:** What? Are you serious?!

**Starfire:** Yes, it is true! Raven said that it was their way of insinuating that our names were of similar qualities pertaining to that of the trash.

**Raven:** She means 'trashy'.

**Robin: **Don't worry, Star. When I get back in town, the guys and I will find those losers and teach them a lesson.

_(Aqualad, Aquaman, Batman, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Galfore, Goth Boy, Green Arrow, Flash, Kid Flash, Larry, Más, Menos, and Speedy like this)_

**Raven:** You don't have to. We already took care of it, end of story.

_(Bumblebee and Terra like this)_

**Robin:** How?

**Starfire:** I do not know what you would call them here on Earth; but after Raven told me the meaning of what the boys were saying, we proceeded to kick them in, what my people would call: the flurpnards.

_(Argent, Batgirl, Blackfire, Bumblebee, Jinx, Kitten, Kole, Pantha, Raven, Terra, Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman like this)_

* * *

Robin's Private Message

Robin was checking his newsfeed when he noticed on the side of the webpage there was a friend suggestion. This person and Robin shared two mutual friends: Raven and Starfire. Robin thought the name seemed familiar from other posts he'd seen, but he didn't recognize the person as a Titan. Robin assumed that maybe this was a new teen hero that he had overlooked as an Honorary Titan, so he decided that he needed to get some information on this guy. The person's page was set to private, so Robin requested him as a friend to further investigate. A few minutes later the friend request was accepted. Since they were both online Robin decided to message this new mysterious hero and find out who he is.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Robin's Message: **Hello.

**Goth Boys responds:** Hey.

**Robin:** So, I notice your name is 'Goth Boy'. Are you by any chance from Gotham City?

**Goth Boy:** No. I've lived in Jump City all my life.

**Robin:** Oh, my bad. I used to live in Gotham, so I thought maybe that was where you got your name from.

**Goth Boy:** Nope, it's just my name.

**Robin:** Oh. So, do you have any superpowers?

**Goth Boy:** No.

**Robin:** That's okay, I don't either. If you don't mind me asking, what abilities do you have?

**Goth Boy:** I can play the drums.

**Robin:** That's great. But I meant what are your combat abilities?

**Goth Boy: **I don't have any.

**Robin:** Aren't you a hero?

**Goth Boy:** I play Guitar Hero, if that's what you mean.

**Robin:** It's not. Are you a villain?

**Goth Boy:** No, I have my bad days but that doesn't mean I'm a bad guy.

**Robin:** And you don't fight crime?

**Goth Boy:** No, but this one girl I know does. Her name is Raven.

**Robin:** I see. BRB.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Robin noticed that Raven wasn't online, so he figured she was in her room meditation. Robin walked over to Raven's room and knocked on her door.

"What?" Raven asked as she opened the door.

"We need to talk." Robin declared.

"About what?" The empath inquired.

"Goth Boy." Her leader stated.

Raven sighed and let Robin in her room, not wanting the others to hear their conversation.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I said 'no adding civilians as friends'." Robin specified after he walked into the dark room.

"Robin, you don't understand. I don't make friends as easily as the others. Goth and I have similar interests, hobbies, and he's probably the only person in the world who doesn't think I'm strange or scary." Raven explained.

"Then why is Starfire also his friend?" Robin asked.

"She probably assumed he was an Honorary Titan. After all, 'Goth Boy' isn't exactly a common name among civilians." The gothic teen mentioned.

"Makes sense." The boy agreed, having had the same assumption; "But Raven, I told everyone that they weren't allowed to friend civilians on their accounts. I can't just let you break this rule and force everyone else to follow it; it wouldn't be fair."

"I know Robin. But I need him in my life." The empath insisted.

"I didn't say you had to cut him out of your life, you can still hang out with him and call him on the phone." The leader attempted to assure his teammate.

"His parents are always taking his phone away because they don't approve of his friends or his hobbies; and he says he's always online, so that's the best way for me to contact him. It's the only time I really get to talk to him so that we can make plans to see each other. He's the only person who makes me feel normal. Like, I'm not a weird and creepy superhero; but a normal teenage girl." Raven confided in Robin.

"Alright fine, he can stay on your friends list. But on one condition." Robin told Raven.

A few moments later, Robin returned to his computer and his conversation with Goth Boy.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Robin's Message:** Okay, I'm back.

**Goth Boy Responded:** Cool.

**Robin:** So, I take it Raven didn't tell you that she wasn't allowed to friend civilians on this site?

**Goth Boy:** She never said anything about it to me.

**Robin:** That's fine. I decided that Raven can keep you on her friends list as long as you can follow a few simple ground rules.

**Goth Boy:** Okay?

**Robin:** First off all, you need to accept all friend requests from any Titans so they won't be suspicious about Raven breaking the rules.

**Goth Boy:** Sure.

**Robin:** Second, you can't go around sharing any information about the Titans.

**Goth Boy:** Fair enough.

**Robin: **And last but not least, this one is very important: If anyone on the team asks, you are an Honorary Titan and your superpower is hitting things with a stick.

**Goth Boy:** Deal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. Yeah, when I first did the 'hitting things with a stick' thing I had no idea how flexible I could be with it and didn't intend to make it a running gag; but it seems to have worked out well for other things. I'll try not to overuse it too much (after this chapter- since it all seems to revolve around that gag) because I know that while they can be funny, after a while running gags can grow stale and tiring (though the couch gag seems to have worked well for The Simpsons for over 20 years). Suggestions are always welcome (still trying to work on a more involved plot involving another suggestion).**

**Once again: I don't own the Titans, anything in the DC comics universe, or any social media sites. **

**As always: please read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

Red X Fan Page- Uncle X's Poetry Corner and Robin's Private Message:

Just like the villains followed the Titans' fan pages to keep tabs on their enemies, the Titans did the same. Robin knew that the best way to defeat your enemy was to study them as closely as possible; so he assigned each Titan particular villains to focus their studies on. Robin was in charge of his 2 biggest arch rivals: Slade and Red X. The only problem was that Slade was more discreet and though he had a fan page and his own account, Slade didn't care much for social media. He only saw it as a business necessity for networking purposes in the 21st century, he checked in every once in a while and rarely posted anything himself.

Red X, on the other hand, was a little flashier. Red X loved the attention he got from his fans and was often on his account when he wasn't on a job. Red X particularly liked to use any opportunity he had to taunt the Titans- especially Robin. After his last heist, Red X saw the perfect opportunity to entertain his fans and get under Robin's skin at the same time.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Red X Posted Fan Page- Poetry Corner: **Gather 'round, kids. It's time for a new segment I like to call: 'Uncle X's Poetry Corner'. This week's poem is dedicated to a special someone.

_With hair as soft as silk, eyes as bright as jades, and a smile as innocent as a newborn; she is my definition of perfection_

_I, a perfectionist, would know of such things; I dream of the day that we will dance as husband and wife at our wedding reception_

_But I dare not to dream of the future out of fear of what I know never would and never should become more than a thought_

_So I renounce my dreams to be locked up in the deepest depths of my mind, abandoning them as I leave them to rot_

_(Aqualad, Argent, Bumblebee, Goth Boy, Harald, Jericho, Jinx, Kitten, Kole, Raven, and Starfire like this)_

**Raven Commented:** I didn't know you liked poetry.

**Jinx:** It was actually kind of good.

**Starfire:** Your poem was most enjoyable, albeit a bit sad.

**Argent:** Did you write it yourself?

**Beast Boy:** Dude, did you rip that off from a song? Or that Shakespeare guy?

**Red X: **None of the above. All the poetry featured in 'Uncle X's Poetry Corner' is courtesy of Robin's diary.

_(Blackfire, Control Freak, Kitten, Mad Mod, Mumbo Jumbo, and Slade like this)_

**Robin:** You stole my journal?!

**Starfire:** I never knew that you were so poetic, Robin. Please tell me, who was your muse?

**Robin:** No one in particular, Star.

_(Aqualad, Beast Boy, Control Freak, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Red X, Slade, and Speedy like this)_

**Red X:** If you think that's good, wait until next week's segment when I post a free verse about one of the many vivid dreams Robin had about his 'mysterious muse'.

_(Beast Boy, Blackfire, Control Freak, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Kitten, Mad Mod, Mumbo Jumbo, Slade, and Speedy like this)_

**Robin:** You wouldn't dare.

**Red X:** Wanna bet?

**Robin:** I won't let you get away with this!

**Red X:** Sue me, Chuckles.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Robin was distraught. His enemy now contained very personal information about him and on top of that he was posting it online. Robin had to find a way to stop Red X before he could post any more of Robin's personal information. Robin decided to do some detective work and found out where Red X's most recent secret hideout was. The Boy Wonder did some investigating in Red X's hideout and though he didn't find any journals, he did find something just as personal.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Robin Message: **Hello, Red X.

**Red X Responded:** Look, Kid; if you're going to beg me to not post any more of your embarrassing journal entries on my fan page, you're out of luck. Next one's going up tomorrow morning.

**Robin:** I'm not begging. I thought we'd negotiate.

**Red X:** I don't negotiate.

**Robin: **Oh, I think you'll want to hear this one.

**Red X:** Then by all means enlighten me, Boy Blunder.

**Robin:** For starters, you're not the only one who likes to snoop on their enemy. I did some research and found your current hideout; which is where I found some interesting works of art.

**Red X:** So what, are you going to turn me in to the cops? News flash: everyone knows I'm a thief.

**Robin:** Not that kind of artwork. I found some Red X originals. Funny, I never imagined you to be much of an artist.

**Red X:** Let me guess- If I don't stop posting your diary entries in Uncle X's Poetry Corner you're going to start 'Mr. Robin's Art Gallery' on your fan page and post my pictures on it? So original.

**Robin:** No, Red X. I'm not like you; I don't publicly humiliate others for my own gains and personal amusement.

**Red X:** Then why are you wasting my time?

**Robin:** While I may be above public humiliation, I'm not above cutting out the middle man and going straight to the source.

**Red X:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Robin:** It means that if you give me back my journal and stop posting private information about me online, then I won't show your 'art' to a certain Titan who happens to be the subject of most of your artwork.

**Red X:** So what? Girls like that kind of stuff, they think it's sweet and romantic and junk.

**Robin:** Not Raven. By the way, most of the drawings I found didn't come across as "sweet and romantic", as much as they came off as "erotic and intimate". Not to mention the photographs screamed "stalker".

**Red X:** Big deal, what's she going to do about it?

**Robin**: Last time Raven found out she had a stalker she made him disappear into another dimension.

**Red X:** And he never came back? Oh, I'm so scared…Yawn.

**Robin:** Oh no, he came back; after we all begged her for 3 hours to bring him back.

**Red X:** So?

**Robin:** When he did come back, he had lost touch with reality and had to go through years of therapy; but he never fully recovered. You may know him as Control Freak.

**Red X:** Ugh, I can't stand that dork.

**Robin:** Well, if Raven finds out about your little 'hobby', then you may become the next Control Freak or worse. Of course, this can all be prevented if you return my journal and stop posting my private information in Uncle X's Poetry Corner.

**Red X:** Well played, Stick Boy.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Robin was growing tired of the 'stick' jokes. He actually considered just showing the pictures to Raven just for fun, so she would send Red X to another dimension just to get X off his back.

"No, a deal's a deal." Robin reminded himself. "Besides, he'd probably just come back even more annoying."

* * *

Beast Boy Trolls Kid Flash's Fan Page Wall:

Beast Boy was banned from posting his jokes, musings, or anything that can be considered annoying another Titan on his fan page. Beast Boy still sometimes gets the urge to post what he thinks are funny jokes or his interesting observations on his page, but Robin had forbidden it. So Beast Boy took another approach.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Beast Boy ~ Kid Flash Fan Page:** So dude, why did you go by "Kid Flash" instead of "Flash Kid" or "Flash Boy"? Those would be so much easier to remember.

_(Argent, Cyborg, Gizmo, Jinx, Lightning, Mumbo Jumbo, and Thunder like this)_

**Kid Flash Replied:** I did go by "Flash Kid" for the first few weeks, but every time I introduced myself as Flash Kid everyone would try to call me "Flash" for short, thanks to my mentor's popularity. Not that I didn't like it, I just wanted to stand out a bit more.

(Flash and Jinx likes this)

**Beast Boy:** I guess that kind of makes sense, but if you wanted to stand out more then why didn't you go by something that wasn't related to Flash?

_(Jinx, Lightning, Robin, and Thunder like this)_

**Kid Flash**: Well, I originally wanted to go by "Speedy". But apparently that name was already taken…

_(Flash, Green Arrow, Jinx, Más, Menos, and Speedy like this)_

**Speedy:** LOL. Sorry dude.

**Beast Boy:** I've been meaning to ask you: if running really fast isn't your superpower, then why do they call you "Speedy"?

**Speedy:** Because my mentor noticed my arrows hit the target faster than his; which was helpful with accuracy for moving targets.

_(Green Arrow likes this)_

**Beast Boy:** Then why didn't you go by something more… archery-y?

_(Aqualad, Bumblebee, Cyborg, Más, Menos, Jericho, Kole, Raven, and Starfire like this)_

**Speedy:** I really wanted to go by "Robin Hood", after my favorite childhood story; but Green Arrow told me there was another up and coming young hero protégé out there already named "Robin" and that it would be too confusing.

_(Aqualad, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Control Freak, Cyborg, Flash, Green Arrow, Jinx, Kid Flash, Raven, and Starfire like this)_

**Beast Boy: **Way to go, Robin. Not only do you have to ruin my fun, but you have to ruin everyone's names too?

_(Aqualad, Bumblebee, Control Freak, Cyborg, Flash, Green Arrow, Jinx, Kid Flash, Raven, Red X, and Speedy like this)_

**Robin: **First of all: There was a petition with over 300 signatures signed by all of the Titans, villains, mentors, and even actual fans all begging me to shut down your jokes column. That wasn't me ruining your fun; that was me doing the public a favor.

Second, my mentor told me to pick a name that had personal meaning for me- which it does. I was only a kid then, how was I supposed to know my name choice would affect others?

_(Aqualad, __Batgirl, Batman,__ Bumblebee, Cyborg, Flash, Green Arrow, Jinx, Kid Flash, Raven, Speedy, and Starfire like this)._

**Beast Boy:** Well, why couldn't you just go by Batboy?

_(Aqualad, Aquaman, Batgirl, Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Kid Flash, Red X, and Speedy like this)_

**Red X**: It is more suiting. You know, considering you like to hit things with a stick.

_(Beast Boy, Blackfire, Cyborg, Jinx, Kid Flash, Más, Menos, Raven, and Speedy like this)_

**Robin:** For the last time- It's a STAFF!

_(Batgirl and Batman like this)_


End file.
